Just A Little Bit More
by The DJ Cat
Summary: "Horror shall fall onto The Cursed One, Pain and sorrow shall follow Her path, Her misery has just begun, Where She goes is left in bloodbaths, To drown in Her blood and tears, To pluck each soul from Her side, He who waits feasts on Her pain and fears." Someone new joins SPR, unaware of the chaos following her throughout the cases. Will SPR be able to save her? LinxOC MaixNaru ect
1. Introduction

_**AN: I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I do own Yuzuki Shizuka and the cases. This is my first fanfic, so it will probably suuuuuck aha. Please bear with me X) The story may have different info then the real Ghost Hunt and I apologize for that. It might start off a little slow :/ And so well, here ya go!**_

_Chapter One- Introduction_

**Mai's POV:**

It was a regular day at the office, the sun was shining and the sound of noisy passerby's creeped through the opened window, accompanied by a light breeze. The familiar sound of Lin's typing and pure silence from Naru's lair -ahem-, I mean office, filled the air. _'Geez, I'm so bored! I wish Naru would take a damn case already!' _I whined in my head, yawning as I stretched. I was finish with the paperwork he gave me an hour ago and I already tidied up the office. I was so bored!

Suddenly, Naru called out,

"Mai, tea!"

I sighed and dragged my feet to the kitchen, calling out, "Yes, Master!" along the way. I began preparing Naru's tea the way he liked it and made Lin some coffee too. When I was done, I put the drinks on a tray and headed toward the offices. I knocked and waited for a soft "Come in," before I entered.

I smiled at Lin and gestured with my chin at the cup of coffee on the tray.

"I've brought you coffee, Lin-san!" I said happily, a grin on my face.

Lin turned toward me and gave me a small, almost invisible smile.

"Thank you, Mai-san." he said softly, grabbing the beverage and taking a quick sip.

Over the years, Lin and I became close friends. I was able to (_finally!_) get him to call me by Mai and we've been on good terms ever since.

I bowed a little and quickly backed out, hurrying to give Naru his tea before it cooled down. I knocked on his door and entered, walking carefully so as to not trip on anything and spill the steaming liquid. Naru was sitting on his chair, reading a book. When I entered, his piercing blue eyes looked up at me and he smiled slightly. My heart fluttered and I blushed, stumbling as I made my way towards him. _'He's so handsome..'_

"It's polite to wait until someone says 'Come in,' before you enter." he said emotionlessly, only smirking when he saw my blush deepen.

"S-shut up, stupid scientist! And h-here's your tea, Naru!" I stuttered when I was in front of him.

He quickly grabbed it and took a long gulp, sighing in content when he was done. He looked at me and smiled again as he put down the cup.

"Thank you." he said.

I blushed again and smiled at him, stuttering as I said your welcome. We've been dating for about a year now, after he came back from burying Gene in England. Along the way of our relationship, he decided to start saying "Please" and "Thank you", much to my enjoyment. I backed out of his office after giving him a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward my desk, trying to figure out what to do.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. A girl with elbow length, layered hair and pretty blue-gray eyes stood at the door. She had ivory skin and was a little taller than me; although, she seemed to be the same age. She was wearing black shorts with black, net tights that were ripped in a few places with black high top converse. She had a black Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt and a gray sweater underneath it. Her hands were shoved into her pockets and she had one ear-bud in while the other hung from the collar of her shirt.

"Welcome to the Shibuya Psychic Research office. My name is Mai Taniyama, how may I help you?" I asked politely as I bowed down to her, flashing her a smile.

She smiled when I came back up and she bowed back to me. She spoke and her voice was soft and feminine.

"Hello, Taniyama-san. My name is Yuzuki Shizuka. Is your bo-"

She was cut off when a door slammed open. We both jumped and looked toward the source of the noise. There in the hallway stood Lin, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. I heard a gasp and turned toward Shizuka-san. Her eyes were wide open, her small hand covered her mouth. In a flash, she ran to Lin and jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug. My eyes widened in astonishment.

"Koujo-kun! I missed you so much!" she cried out, still embracing the stunned Chinese man. _'Koujo-kun? They know each other?'_ I wondered silently, watching the two people.

After a few awkward seconds, Lin slowly hugged the now crying female. I heard an intake of breath and turned to see Naru, his reaction much like Lin's.

"Yuzuki?" he whispered, confusion and shock in his voice. One of my eyebrows raised.

"Noll!" the girl screamed, wrapping Naru into a tight hug. He winced and quickly pulled away, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Naru!" I exclaimed, speaking for the first time since Lin came. All eyes turned toward me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Naru. "Don't be rude!"

Naru rolled his eyes and turned back to Shizuka-san, waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She glared at him.

"What? A girl can't come and say hi to her friends she hasn't seen in TWO years?" she pouted, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"No." Naru said, rolling his eyes again.

"Naru!" Me and Lin exclaimed at the same time, eyeing the boy. _'Geez, this boy really needs to work on his manners!'_ Naru just waited for the real reason.

Shizuka-san sighed and looked away, her lips tugged down. She looked back at Naru and her eyes were sad. My heart tugged in sympathy. Something was wrong. She bit her lip before speaking again, her voice quiet and monotone, hiding her emotions.

"My father has died recently, so I have decided to move to Japan. I was hoping to find you and that you would allow me a spot in SPR," she finished, looking at Naru hopefully.

My eyes took in Naru's reaction. Secretly, I was hoping Naru would accept her request. After all, they seemed to be friends. Naru closed his eyes, obviously thinking it over. Shizuka-san waited patiently, her eyes betraying no emotion.

"Have your powers gotten stronger?" Naru asked suddenly, his eyes opening and looking at the girl, surprising me. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine, welcome to SPR." Naru calmly said, before retreating into his office.

"Rude, idiot scientist," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at his action.

"Oh and Mai?" Naru called, poking his head out of his doorway. I looked up, waiting to see what he said.

"Tea," he smirked, causing me to redden with anger.

"Stupid, rude, narcissist, egoistic, JERK!"

**So, that's the first chapter! What'd you think? I'm sorry if it's really horrible D: Anyway, please review and support would be awesome xD **


	2. Lost And Not Found Pt1

_**MusicFreax- I've decided to add another chapter X) I'm crazy aha. So I don't own Ghost Hunt and majority of it's characters. I DO own Yuzuki Shizuka and the cases that make up this story X) And without further ado, here's chapter two, enjoy! Sorry for the crappiness X)**_

**Chapter Two**

**Lost And Not Found pt. 1**

**Mai's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Yuzuki-chan came to us. She's such a fun person to have around. She's quiet but very nice and very playful. She helps me with paperwork and we've gotten to know each other well. Apparently, she knew Gene, Naru, and Lin since she was six and that they were childhood friends. She knew how to get under Naru's skin and how to tease him, it was hilarious! To my astonishment, she was also an orphan, except she lost her mother when she was 12 and her father a few months ago. Yuzuki had telepathic abilities, strong PK, and she was a medium like Masako.

Yuzuki quickly wormed her way into the hearts of the other SPR members. Bou-san and Ayako immediately fought over her, ending up with the brown-haired man with a bruised head and steaming priestess. Masako welcomed her warmly, having met her before. Yasuhara became fascinated and began badgering her with questions about Naru's past, only stopping when Naru started giving him death glares. John, naturally, welcomed her and treated her kindly.

Today, Yuzuki-chan and I were filing and working on paperwork when we heard a knock at the door. I quickly put down papers and opened the door, putting a smile on my face. At the door was a woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was dark brown and tied in a tight bun. She was sickly pale and there were dark circles under her eyes; She looked like she was about to fall apart. I quickly bowed and led her in, smiling at her kindly.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked politely, looking at the scared woman.

"Y-yes please.. That would be so nice." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

I nodded and quickly went toward the kitchen, preparing for tea. I heard Yuzuki getting Lin and Naru from their offices. I made the tea carefully and placed them on the tray, finally heading back. Everyone was seated and Lin had his laptop out, typing away.

I quickly distributed the tea and sat next to Naru, gazing at the our potential client. Naru nodded at me and the looked back toward the woman, waiting for her to finish her tea and instantly going into business-mode.

"Now, who are you and what do you need?" he asked tonelessly after she was done.

I glared at him and nudged him in the ribs. _Be nice _I mouthed to him. He ignored me and waited. The lady swallowed and began, her voice shaking.

"M-my name is Rina Takara and I believe my house is haunted."

"What has happened to lead you to that conclusion?" Naru questioned.

Takara-san gulped again and she spoke,

"I-I moved to this new h-house about a month and a half ago. Recently, I have begun to hear s-screaming and c-crying during the night, seen scratches on the wall, and h-have walked into rooms that have been t-trashed."

I looked at Naru and saw that his eyes were thoughtful.

"Is that all?" he asked, still toneless.

"N-no.. There is m-more." The woman paused and her eyes suddenly turned grief-stricken. My heart automatically clenched; I wanted to help this woman. She began again but tears were falling from her eyes, making Yuzuki hand her a napkin.

"T-thank y-you," she hiccupped, wiping her eyes before she continued, "About two weeks ago m-my daughter, Yuka, had started saying that there was this woman in her room, watching her, cooing to her , and reaching out to her. At first I thought ishe was only having nightmares but.. But one morning, I walked into her room and s-saw this figure standing over her. It went away, but I was scared. The next day, Y-Yuka had disappeared." she gasped out, more tears dripping down her face.

Me and Yuzuki both gasped and I immediately ran to her and hug the sobbing woman. I looked over her head and begged Naru with my eyes to take this case. His face softened and he looked back at Takara-san.

"Takara-san, we accept your case. Please leave your address with my assistant. Also please prepare three rooms as we have more members that will come. Two rooms for the men and women and a room for base." He said, before going back into his office.

Lin nodded and closed his laptop, also heading toward his office. I let the woman go and smiled at her.

"Oh thank you so much! I am eternally grateful!" she cried out, bowing to me and Yuzuki repeatedly.

After she gave us her address and another tearful "thank-you", she left. I went to make the usual calls as Yuzuki carried the cups to kitchen. My stomach clenched, it felt like something bad was going to happen. I sighed and turned toward the phone, ignoring the feeling.

**AN: So here's the 2nd chapter X) I hope it's not so bad X)**


	3. Lost And Not Found Pt2

_**MusicFreax- Hey there! Soooo I don't own Ghost Hunt or majority of it's characters. Though I DO own Yuzuki-chan and the cases that'll make up this story :D Well, here's chapter three! Enjoys!**_

**Chapter Three**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 2**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I walked back into the front room just as Naru finished telling Mai to be here at 9:00 in the morning. I chuckled quietly. _'Why does he have to make it so early for her?'_ I shook my head. _'She did choose a suitable nickname for him. Naru. It's perfect.' _I thought.

"And Mai?" Naru called out, safely behind the door of his office, bringing me out of my thoughts. I saw Mai look at him curiously.

"Yes?" she said cautiously. I smirked, waiting for him to say something that will send the girl into rage. _'I swear, he loves to see her in colors.'_

"Don't be late." he said, smirking and closing the door to his office before the girl could react.

Five seconds passed and her cheeks reddened as his words sunk in.

"WHY YOU!" she growled out.

I jumped behind her and held her back, laughing my ass off as she struggled to get to him. _'I made the right choice to join SPR. These people sure are entertaining.'_ I shook my head and waited for Mai to calm down. When she did, I let her go, and she started to pout childishly.

"Egoistic, rude, tea-loving, idiot scientist." she mumbled, her cheeks still red.

I laughed and patted her head, like a big sister would. Indeed, I did feel like Mai was my little sister. It felt really nice.

"It's okay, Mai-chan," I said gently, a sparkle in my eyes, "I'll help you get revenge if you want?" She immediately perked up.

"Really?" she whispered, her eyes tinged with hope and happiness. I smiled mischievously.

"Of course!" I declared, "I'll even get Bou-san and Ayako-chan to help!"

I thought of the two fondly and saw the girl brighten up. Suddenly Koujo-kun walked pass to get some paperwork. He looked at me and nodded, sending me a small smile. My heart fluttered. It was true, I missed Noll and Koujo quite a bit, but the Chinese man had been on my mind more, much to my curiousity. I shook my head. _'It's just 'cause we were closer than the other two. Yeah, that's got to be it.' _I shook my head again and laughed, patting the now scheming Mai.

"Well, good-bye, Mai-chan. I'll be going to get ready now." I said, smiling at the girl. She pouted a little bit at my words but then smiled at me.

"Okay, Yu-chan! Have a nice day." she smiled brightly at me. I smiled at her nickname for me and then went out the door, carrying my bag and calling out good-byes to the other men.

I slowly walked down the street, thinking of this case. _'Hmm, poor Takara-san. It's a terrible thing to lose someone so precious.'_ I shook my head, thinking sadly about my parents and Gene. _'Now's not the time for that. Now what could it be? Screaming, crying, and a missing little girl?'_

I walked to the small apartment I now stayed in, trying to find any connections in the incidents that Takara-san told us. I walked up the stairs, contemplating the case. I took a deep breath as I entered. I dropped my bag near the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I loved tea and Mai's tea was very good. I could see why Naru kept demanding for her tea. I smiled slightly at the thought of the couple and sipped my tea. I looked at the clock. 8:00 PM. I put my cup down and got my laptop to do some research on Takara-san's house.

I took notes of it's past, just in case Yasuhara-kun missed anything, while drinking my tea. Finally after a few hours I checked the clock. I choked a little bit on my fifth cup of tea. 11:43? I've been researching for three hours! I sighed and closed my laptop. I put my cup away and headed toward my room to pack for the case tomorrow.

I packed four days worth of clothes and all my necessities. I took a quick shower and placed my outfit on the chair in my room. I checked the clock. 12:30 AM. I sighed and lay in my bed after setting my alarm. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

_9:00 AM_

I waited near the van of SPR, trying my hardest not to laugh at Naru's expression. He was getting impatient waiting for his brown-haired assistant. I looked around the area and checked my watch. 9:10 AM. Everyone else waited patiently, majority of them trying not to crack up, too.

"Naru." I called out, receiving a cold glare in my direction. I inwardly smirked. _'Some thing's never change.'_ I cleared my throat and gestured to my right. He turned and looked.

An anxious brunette was running toward us at top speed. She finally stopped when she was in front of us, gasping and hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm -gasp- sorry-gasp- Naru! My ala-" she tried to say but Naru cut her off.

"Just get into the car, Mai." he said, smirking and rolling his eyes. _'Yep, some things never change.'_ The others were giggling, except for Koujo and Masako, who opted to just smile.

The poor girl slowly climbed in and I went into the back, with the equipment. Naru entered shortly afterwards and I saw Bou-san and the others go into his car. Soon the trip started and Mai started getting restless while Naru just read a file.

"Ne, Naru?" she hesitated, trying to get rid of the silence. I smiled slightly.

"Yes?" Naru's eyes never left the paper.

"How long 'till we get there?" she asked, her eyes hopeful, obviously wanting it to be short.

"3 hours."

Mai groaned and I giggled. She sent me a small glare and I shrugged. _Sorry_ I mouthed to her, apologizing since I couldn't entertain her. She smiled and nodded in understanding. She turned back to the front. A few minutes passed and I saw her head land on Naru's shoulder. _'I wonder if she'll have a dream.'_ I learned a long time ago that she would usually get dreams related to the case and that she would see Gene in them too. I smiled at the thought and quickly put my ear-buds in, listening to music and relaxing the whole way there.

_3 hours later..._

Finally, we stopped in front of a two story house. It was yellow and looked very comfortable. I smiled and got out, happy to be able to move. I stretched and yawned, noticing that Bou-san and the others arrived. By the angry look on Ayako's face, Bou-san rubbing his head, and Yasuhara cracking up, I could guess that the two had another fight. I giggled and looked back at the house, this time noticing something else.

There were many spirits here, all in pain and crying out. I felt a heavy feeling and turned toward Masako to see if she felt it too. She was a formidable medium and seemed to be kinder since the last time we met. She met my eyes and nodded, a kimono sleeve hiding her mouth.

"Mai?" a worried voice called out and I was by Naru in seconds, worriedly gazing at Mai.

Tear-tracks were on her face and Naru was shaking her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, tears still falling from them.

"So many lost, scared children…" she whispered, clutching onto Naru and sobbing into his shirt. I looked at her sympathetically. I knew she hated seeing anyone sad, dead or alive. I patted her head and gazed at the house.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air.

**AN: Soooo. Aha I dunno, this chapter might not be so good X) Sorry, I'm quite distracted at the moment. Well, hopefully you'll like it. M'kay, MusicFreax, out!**


	4. Lost And Not Found Pt3

**MusicFreax- Wow, I'm working pretty fast, chapter 4 already! X) Oh wells aha. So as usual, Ghost Hunt and it's characters aren't be mine T^T but oh wells, at least the cases and Yu-chan is mine :D Well, here's chapter 4, enjoys!**

**Chapter Four**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 3**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I quickly ran inside the house along with the others, determine to look for the source of the scream. I didn't have to look far. On the floor, sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, was Takara-san. I gasped out and quickly hurried to her. I helped her up slowly. Her face was pained and she was breathing shakily. Everyone else stood there, stunned.

"Ayako!" I snapped, getting her attention. I knew she was a doctor and Takara-san needed to be checked out.

She nodded and quickly went to Takara-san. She checked her body for any injuries. When she got near to her left ankle, Takara-san winced.

"You've sprained your ankle. It should heal in a few days but please take it easy." Ayako murmured. The pained woman winced and together, me and Ayako helped her up. Mai quickly went around the house, looking for the kitchen so she could get some ice.

Takara-san directed us toward the living room and we placed her gently on the couch. My heart raced. _'Activity already? But we just got here…' _I thought worriedly, gazing at Naru to see what he did.

Mai burst into the room, carrying a plastic bag full of ice. Ayako nodded and soon got her first-aid kit, looking for something to wrap Takara-san's ankle. She found the wrap and soon started to work on her ankle, everyone keeping quiet in the background. I felt anger coming from a certain ghost, but I didn't concentrate it. Mai gave the ice to Takara-san and she gingerly placed it on her ankle, wincing at the feeling.

"Takara-san, what happened?" Naru said emotionlessly, but I saw something flicker in his eyes. He was worried for both Takara-san and us. Mai glared at him but said nothing, choosing instead to comfort the frightened woman.

"I-I was going down the stairs to greet you a-and then something s-suddenly pushed me down.." she whispered, shaking. I saw a few tears leave her eyes. I frowned and then gave her a napkin. _'Why is a ghost attacking her?'_ I wondered. Everyone else looked sympathetic and worried.

Naru stood there silently, thinking things through. Finally he looked at Koujo. The man nodded. Satisfied, Naru looked back at the woman in Mai's arms.

"Takara-san, I have decided that it is unsafe for you to be here. This ghost seems to be targeting you." he said loudly.

I looked back at Takara-san to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide but she nodded in understanding.

"Matsuzaki-san, please escort Takara-san to a hotel and give her a protective charm just in case. Come back here immediately. Hara-san, John, look around the house and see if anything else is amiss. Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin, bring in the equipment." Naru ordered. Everyone nodded and went to do the jobs they were assigned.

The only ones left in the living room were me, Ayako, Mai, Koujo, Naru, and Takara-san. She stared at us wide-eyed.

"W-will you be alright?" she stammered, concerned. Mai smiled at her and put her hand on her arm to reassure her.

"We will be alright, Rina-san. And I promise we will get rid of this ghost and find your daughter!" she said fiercely, determination shining in her eyes. She looked at us. We all nodded. She nodded back and, after telling us where the base and other rooms were, left with Ayako.

After a few minutes of silence, me and Mai looked at Naru to see what he wanted us to do.

"Mai, tea. Yuzuki, go with her." Naru simply said before going into base. Koujo nodded toward us and left to help bring the equipment in.

I turned toward Mai and saw her frowning, her brow furrowed in worry. _'She is worried about everyone.'_ I smiled slightly at Mai's ability to care about anyone and everyone. I patted her head.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan. She will be alright. C'mon, let's go get Naru's tea before Mr. Slave Driver gives us hell." I murmured, trying to cheer up the girl. She giggled and nodded.

We headed toward the kitchen in silence. Mai was still slightly worried, as well as I. _'What would make a ghost attack so soon?'_ I shook my head and began helping Mai with the tea. She had just finished making tea for everyone when a searing pain entered my head. I gasped silently and clutched my head, closing my eyes. I felt a hand on mine.

"Yu-chan, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked at Mai. Her eyes were shining and her lips were tugged down in worry.

I flashed her a fake smile and let my head go, trying hard to make it seem like I was alright. My head was still throbbing and I felt a little light-headed. We left the kitchen with the tea and headed toward the stairs. Mai was chatting about small things but I couldn't concentrate on her. My head started spinning and suddenly I felt myself falling. My vision started blacking out as the pain in my head intensified. I heard Mai scream my name before I knocked out.

**Mai's POV:**

"YU-CHAN!" I screamed loudly, dropping the tea tray and catching her. I lowered us to the ground and started shaking her. I looked around for help. _'Somebody please hurry!'_

Lin came running into the room, looking worried and a little scared. _'Lin scared?'_ I thought but pushed it away, concerned for Yu-chan.

He took one look and paled. He picked her up off the ground and gently carried her bridal style to the stairs. I quickly followed him, ignoring the mess near me. Naru quickly looked up from the file he was reading, startled by the sudden commotion. He looked at Yu-chan in Lin's arms and his eyes widened, confusion flashing through his face before he put his stoic mask back on.

Lin didn't say anything and quickly went to the couch in the base, placing Yu-chan gently on it. He looked around for a blanket to place on her. I saw one hanging from a chair and grabbed it, handing it to him. He grunted in appreciation and placed it over the unconscious woman. He paused, looking down at her worriedly. Finally he left, sitting at a desk and typing on his laptop about the incident.

I quickly went to the couch and sat on the floor by Yu-chan's side. I was so worried. _'What would have made Yu-chan faint? Oh Yu-chan, I hope you'll be alright.'_ I thought. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. My lips tugged down in worry and fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gazed up, shocked. Naru looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He said nothing but I could clearly read the message in them. Don't worry. I nodded and sent him a small smile. He slightly smiled back and retracted his hand. He went back to the file and studied it while I looked back at Yu-chan.

Her brow was furrowed and she looked in pain. I squeezed her hand and sighed, waiting for her to wake up.

**What do you guys think? Good, bad? Aha well anyway thanks for reading! MusicFreax out!**


	5. Lost And Not Found Pt4

**MusicFreax- I don't own Ghost Hunt and it's characters. But I do own Yuzuki Shizuka and the cases for this story. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy :) **

**Chapter Five**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 4**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

The first thing I was conscious of was something soft and warm over me. I heard typing in the back ground and felt pressure on my hand and shoulder. _'Am I at base?'_ I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. Blinding light greeted my unprepared eyes. I groaned quietly and closed them again, becoming aware of the dull throbbing in my head.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I blinked repeatedly. I slowly looked to my left at my shoulder and saw a brown head. I raised an eyebrow. _'Why is Mai's head on my shoulder?'_ I looked up from her to see my surroundings. Shelves filled with books were on the side of the walls, some pictures hanging here and there. I saw Naru sitting at a desk, reading a file and a empty cup near him. _'What the hell is he read all the time? What if it's porn?'_ I shuddered and rolled my eyes. My eyes drifted around the room, looking for Koujo.

I couldn't find him anywhere and I groaned in frustration, though quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping brunette. For some reason I wanted to see Koujo, to speak to him, about what I didn't know. I sighed and became aware of the pressure on my hand. I looked at it. I smiled as I saw Mai gripping it. _'She must've been really worried.'_

I sighed again and slowly got up, gently removing Mai's head and placing it on the cushion. I disconnected our hands and rubbed my head, silently begging the pain to go away. It was becoming annoying. I took off the blanket that had been placed on me and slowly stood up, gasping a little as I nearly fell. I gritted my teeth and slowly walked toward Naru, every step a little shaky.

He looked up from the file and I saw concern enter his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his tone revealing nothing. I smiled at his attempt to be indifferent.

"I-I'm okay now," I mumbled just as another wave of dizziness hit me. I breathed in deeply before continuing, "What happened?"

Naru frowned and shook his head. He glared at me a little bit and I glared at him back. I was in no mood to be glared at.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he replied, still glaring at me. I sighed and bit my lip. I gave in.

"I don't know. We were in the kitchen and I suddenly felt my head hurting. Then I blacked out. I don't know why." I whispered. He nodded, my answer satisfying him.

"Take it easy then. I don't want you burdening us." were his only words. I glared at him and I felt my heart squeezed. He knew I didn't like being a burden. I shook my head and walked to a empty chair, sitting on it and thinking.

"I assume that Masako has told you that there are more than one spirit is here, majority of which are female children, the rest adults?" I called to him. I saw him nod. I continued. "One ghost in particular worries me. She seems to be angry and hurt." Naru nodded again.

He got up slowly and picked up Mai, gently laying her on the couch I had just

occupied. He put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. He then walked back to his seat and began reading over the file.

"What has Yasuhara come up with?" I asked curiously.

"Apparently, this house was built in 1980's. The first owner was Natsumi Midori and she lived with her daughter, Mitsuko, who was 3-years-old at the time. No record of a father anywhere. In 1983, Natsumi-san passed away due to illness, leaving her daughter behind. She was sent to an orphanage and passed away in 1995 in a car accident," I took the information in; I had found out the same thing. I gestured for Naru to go on, "In 1975, the Sakura family moved in. There 7-year-old daughter, Hana, was reported missing a few weeks afterward. She was never found. The family moved out. Shortly afterwards, the Furoda family moved in. They only had boys, none were touched. They moved out in 1997. In 1998, the Ichigo family moved in with twin daughters a the age of 8. They too went missing, and the parents were found dead a week after investigation, reasons unknown." My eyes widened. I hadn't gotten that part. Naru continued, "After that, the house wasn't used until Takara-san moved in. That is all."

I nodded and processed through the information. _'All of the children that went missing were girls, the ages in between 6-years-old and 9, which would be the same age as Mitsuko when her mother died'_ I knew that Naru saw the connection too.

"So who is the ghost? Midori-san or Mitsuko?" I asked.

"It is most likely Midori-san." Naru replied. I nodded and a thought passed through my head.

"Why were the Ichigo parents killed?" That information didn't fit in with any of it.

"They most likely have angered Midori-san, and in her rage, she killed them. Much like what happened with Takara-san, except she didn't go to that extreme yet." Naru answered. I nodded again and yawned. I also noticed that no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered.

"Sleeping. Lin had to do something important." My eyes widened and Naru answered the question in them.

"It's 11:00 at night. You've been unconscious for 10 hours."

My jaw dropped and I shook my head, deciding not to reply. I sighed and looked at Mai. She was dreaming peaceful. I smiled and walked out the door, waving to Naru.

"Goodnight, Noll." I yawned as I left. I didn't hear a reply.

I was only a few feet away from the girls' room when I was thrown backwards into a wall, hitting my sore head. _'What the hell is it with this ghost and my damn head?'_ I groaned in pain and crumpled to the floor. The lights flickered for a second before shutting off. Scratching noise filled the darkness and I looked around, blinded and frustrated.

Just as fast as they turned off, the lights turned back on. I gasped. The once plain walls were now decorated with scratched messages. Majority of them begged for help. One caught my eyes and I gasped again.

'_I won't let you take her away from me!'_

With that, the screaming started.


	6. Lost And Not Found Pt5

**MusicFreax- I don't own Ghost Hunt and it's characters blah blah blah!**

**Yuzuki-But she does own me :D**

**MusicFreax-1****st****, that sounded so wrong o.0 2****nd****, where the hell did you come from?, and 3****rd****, you are totally right X)**

**Yuzuki- Ya know you like it!**

**MusicFreax- Wait wha? 0.0**

**Yuzuki- Enjoy Chapter 6 everyone :D **

**Chapter Six**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 5**

**Lin's POV:**

I frowned in annoyance, not finding what Noll wanted. My thoughts again drifted toward a certain Japanese girl, most likely still knocked out. My frown deepened. '_Yuzuki… Why must you worry me so much?' _I shook my head, knowing the answer and thinking of her as I headed toward the base. I remembered seeing her pale and unconscious and I admit, I was beyond worried.

I probably made Mai curious, seeing as I didn't react that way very much, but I didn't care. That's how it was whenever Yuzuki was involved, I simply didn't care for anything but her. I paused my walking, smiling slightly. _'I'm surprised she hasn't notice yet, being the sharp girl she is..'_ I just shook my head and continued walking, determined to check on the girl who somehow captured my heart.

I was at the top of the stairs when the lights flickered and shut down. I tensed and stopped, preparing for anything. I heard scratching noises and soon the lights turned on. My eyes widened as I looked around. Messages were scratched on the wall.

Before I could react, screaming broke the silence. I tore through the hallway, running toward base. _'Please let her be alright.'_ I ripped the door open and gazed around frantically, checking to see if anyone was hurt. I saw Mai being held tightly by Oliver, both of which looked worried. Yuzuki was nowhere in sight.

"Whe-" My question was caught off when another scream joined the others. One that filled me with dread the second time that day.

"YUZUKI!" Matsuzaki-san had screamed.

Without a thought, I ran toward the girls' room. Just a few feet away from the door, I froze in fear. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san were held to the wall by an invisible force. John was trying to chant but he was repeatedly thrown aside. Yasuhara held Hara-san in his arms, both unable to assist them. But even seeing all of this wasn't what thrown me over the edge. What did was seeing Yuzuki being held in the air by her neck, struggling to breathe and very close to blacking out again.

Anger and fear ran through me as I whistled furiously, my shiki freeing Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, and Yuzuki. She began to fall to the ground but I ran to her. I caught her before she touched the ground and I gently lowered her. My frantic eyes took her in, seeing how pale her skin was. It made the dark circles under her eyes stand out like bruises, much like the ones that now adorned her neck.

I growled in murderous rage; how dare that ghost touch my Yuzuki! Knowing that she was in pain, I gestured to Matsuzaki-san to check her over. I was sure she saw the wild look in my eyes and my shaking form, but she didn't question it, her worry for Yuzuki overwhelming her curiosity. She quickly looked her over, checking for any other injuries.

"Other than a lump on her head and the bruises on her neck, she's fine," she said professionally, "However, she needs to rest. She's stressed quite a bit already and it won't help her if she doesn't take a break."

I nodded and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I gathered Yuzuki in my arms and gently carried her to base. _'She's so light and warm..'_ I thought absent mindedly. When Mai and Oliver saw who I was carrying, Mai gasped and they quickly got off the couch. I nodded appreciatively. Slowly and carefully, I placed her on the couch. When I let her go, I immediately felt the absent of her body heat and frowned. _'I don't want to let her go.'_ I stood there, just gazing at her like I did hours ago.

I heard someone clear his throat and I jerked, signaling that I was paying attention.

"What happened?" Trust Oliver to get straight to the point. I frowned and let the others explain. I got a seat and placed it besides Yuzuki's sleeping form. _'I am not going to leave her side. Screw Oliver if he doesn't like it.'_

"W-we heard screaming and we ran outside.." Matsuzaki-san said shakily.

Takigawa-san continued after her,

"We saw Yu-chan being strangled, so we tried to stop the ghost. But before me and Ayako could do anything, it threw us at the wall and held us there."

"I just started trying to help when Lin-san came." John murmured. I could feel his worried gaze on Yuzuki. I looked away from her face for the first time since entering. Oliver nodded thoughtfully. My eyes wandered to the others. Takigawa was holding Matsuzaki in a tight embrace, as with Yasuhara and Hara-san.

"Hara-san, how are the ghosts?" Oliver questioned emotionlessly.

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed and her kimono sleeve at its usually place, covering her mouth and making her already soft voice muffled.

"She is very angry at us all.. But there is a little joy too.. The rest are crying out for help.."

She looked at him with worried eyes. No longer were her feelings for Noll. She had seemed to accepted the fact that she couldn't have him after he and Mai announced their relationship. She has been around Yasuhara-san a lot more recently though…

I shook my head and switched my gaze back to Yuzuki's face now that the conversation seemed to go to trivial things. She was frowning and her breathing was uneven, but she stayed unconscious. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, squeezing it and hoping it would comfort her. It did. Her face relaxed and her lips lifted in a soft smile. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as I stared at her. _'She's so beautiful..'_

I was aware of the age difference, but I didn't mind as much. There have been bigger differences and besides, age was but a number right? I also didn't care that she was Japanese. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. I smiled slightly and held her hand tightly as I felt my eyes droop. I suddenly felt exhausted and shifted my position into something more comfortable. My eye lids began to droop and I was soon sleeping..

**Ayako's POV: **

I watched Lin intently, finally letting my curiosity take over. He had looked so frightened and worried when he saw Yu-chan. The man was even shaking! To say I was surprised was an understatement. Suddenly a smile appeared on my lips as an idea formed in my mind. Houshou saw the smile and hugged me even closer. My cheeks turned pink but I buried my head into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. We've been secretly dating for three months now, and honestly, I was happy. Houshou was kind and caring. We're planning to tell the others soon, but it never seemed like the right time.

I sighed and looked around, wondering what tomorrow will bring..

**MusicFreax- This is what boredom does to me, I write more**

**Yuzuki- You need to get a life! *laughs***

**MusicFreax- Hey! Don't make me injury you again!**

**Lin- *out of nowhere and growls* Don't you dare.**

**MusicFreax- Shut up Mister or else I'll.. I'll..**

**Lin- *smirks* or else what?**

**MusicFreax- Or else I'll… *whispers in Lin's ear***

**Lin- frowns fearfully and quickly yells* Thanks for reading Falling Along The Way! Enjoy!**

**MusicFreax- *smiles triumphantly* Hehehe SCORE!**


	7. Lost And Not Found Pt6

**Yuzuki- MusicFreax-sama doesn't own Ghost Hunt or it's characters, but she does own the rest :D**

**MusicFreax- Sort of a shitty deal if you ask me..**

**Yuzuki- WHAT? 0.o**

**MusicFreax- Nothing nothing, don't get your thong in bunch!**

**Yuzuki- How'd you know I was wearing one? Were you looking? ;)**

**MusicFreax- O-oi! S-Shaddap!**

**Yuzuki- MusicFreax is a pervert! MusicFreax is a pervert! :D**

**MusicFreax- MusicFreax is gonna take away your cookies if you don't shut up..**

**Yuzuki- 0.0 NOOO NOT THE COOKIES! **

**MusicFreax- Score ;) Here's chapter 7, enjoy :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 6**

**Naru's POV:**

I sighed as I saw Lin fall asleep. That man must have been really worried. I switched my gave to the person next to him. _'Yuzuki..' _I swear, she was just like another Mai! _'Except without Mai's adorableness.. And smile.. And the way her brown hair frames her cinnamon eyes so nicely..' _I shook my head._ 'Damn I'm getting distracted.'_ I looked at the others who were in the room.

Hara-san had fallen asleep in the arms of Yasuhara, who was smiling. What's up with them lately? I hurried to check the others. Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, and John were checking the monitors for any other activity. I looked for the one person that I cared the most about. I spotted her sitting in my chair, eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. I couldn't help the small smile that curved my lips. _'She looks so adorable.' _I shook my head and took off my jacket, placing it on her form. She was so small, she practically drowned in it.

I checked the clock. 1:56 AM. I sighed. It's been barely a day and there's already been this much activity. I shook my head, thinking of the implications. I thought of Takara-san's daughter, Yuka. She's been missing for a day. _'If we can't find her in two days, then we'll have to assume she's dead..'_ I frowned at the thought. Even though I pretended not to care, I actually did. And I knew how depressed Mai would be if we couldn't save her. My frown deepened and I began looking through the files on my desks, trying to find a solution for this case.

**Mai's POV:**

'_Gene?' I called out. I was surrounded by blackness and it was slightly cold. I knew I was having one of my dreams._

'_Gene?' I called out again. I heard something behind me and turned around._

_I would've thought he was Naru if not for one thing: the wide smile on his face. I smiled and ran toward him, giving him a hug. He laughed and patted my back._

'_It's nice to see you too, Mai.' he said happily._

'_So what am I going to see this time?' I asked him, tilting my head curiously. Gene chuckled and gestured to my left._

_I turned and suddenly, the blackness was gone. I saw a young woman playing with her 3-year old daughter. I smiled at their laughter but then the scene changed. _

_The once happy woman now looked sick and grief-stricken. She was laid on a bed and her now 6-year-old daughter clutched her hand._

'_Mama's going to be okay, right?' the little girl asked hopefully._

'_I-I will, my little Mitsuko-chan.' the woman croaked out, coughing at the end of her sentence. Suddenly, she couldn't stop coughing and soon, blood started flying from her mouth._

_The scene changed again and we were now at a hospital. I gasped when I saw the woman on a bed, even paler and ill than before. She was shaking and crying at what the doctor was telling her._

"_N-no! You have to do something! I-I can't leave my Mitsuko! You have to do something!" she wailed fiercely._

_The doctor was frowning sadly and quietly he spoke,_

"_I'm sorry, Natsumi-san. There is nothing more we can do." She cried even harder as the doctor left._

_The scene faded away and I turned to Gene _(Hehehe, it rhymed :D) _with tears in my eyes. He hugged me sadly. _

"_Don't forget to tell Naru about this, okay?" he said as he let me go and started to fade away. I nodded and soon felt myself being shaken._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Naru's concerned blue eyes.

"Mai, are you okay?" I heard him whisper. I smile at him and nodded.

I started to get up and he, seeing this, straightened up to give me some space. He finally spoke when I was fully sitting up.

"What did you dream?"

"I d-dreamt that Midori-san was dying and that she didn't want to leave her daughter behind.." I replied as my eyes watered at the memory. _'Poor Midori-san..' _

There was a moment of peace before the lights suddenly turned off and there were loud thumps coming around everywhere. The screams started again and I stiffened as Naru pulled me into his arms. I felt how tense he was. _'Please not again..'_

Amongst the screaming, I heard two loud, painful groans and stiffened even more. Masako and Yu-chan! I struggled to get away from Naru, ignoring his surprised noises.

"Mai! No!"

Suddenly my head is throbbing and I drop to the floor. I groaned in pain and I felt activity everywhere around me. The room started getting very cold and I started shivering. The pain was beginning to become too much and my vision started turning black. I fully fell on the ground. My vision turned fully black.

I woke up and looked around. All I could see was darkness. _'Why is it so dark?' _Panic started sinking in as I remembered the events that happened before. The ghost had taken me! I started groping around, trying to ignore the growing panic in my chest.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" I started screaming, in hopes for someone to hear me.

"Hello?" came a quiet voice behind me..

**Yuzuki's POV:**

The lights turned back on and I searched the room frantically, ignoring the pain in my head. Bou-san and Ayako were clutching onto each other, worry and fear etched into their faces. A pale-faced Masako was being held by Yasuhara, concern written on his face. Lin was standing near me, his muscles tense and a fierce frown on his face. I felt a flutter in my stomach as a I realized his arms were circling me protectively. I quickly looked at Naru to distract myself. I saw the anger and fear written in his eyes. Something clicked in my head.

"Where…," I started to whisper, a sense of dread filling my stomach, "is Mai-chan?"

**MusicFreax- I'm sorry that this case is taking so long to end D: But umm well I hope you enjoy reading X)**


	8. Lost And Not Found Pt7

**MusicFreax- Hey everyone who decided to read this :P I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters. I do own Yuzuki and the cases that make up this story though. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lost And Not Found Pt. 7**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

A second passed after my statement before the walls started shaking again. I stumbled and Koujo caught me, preventing me from falling. I heard startled gasps as the shaking got worse. Koujo was yelling at someone. _'Who was he yelling at?'_ The pain in my head thickened. Then Koujo's deep voice became clearer.

"Naru, calm down! We'll find her!"

The shaking became less violent, and slowly started to subsided. _'He's worried.. We all are.'_ I looked around, the pain in my head receding and feeling strangely safe. I heard someone clear her throat and I turned to Ayako. She had a small smirk and I saw her gazed shift downward. I looked down and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. _'What the..?'_ Koujo's arms were still around me and I felt them tighten at my stare. I looked up and I saw an almost invisible pink tint to his fair face. He was smiling slightly.

I blushed even more and placed my hand on one of his hands, adding a little pressure. I saw his smile slowly fade away and he pulled away from me, almost reluctantly. I smiled at him and studied the others' faces, seeing small smirks here and there. I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"We need to find Mai-chan." I tried to speak sternly, hoping to avert their attention from me.

It worked. They immediately sobered and even looked a little sad. I felt a pang of guilt and looked at Naru to see what he wanted us to do. His pale face was blank, the only indication that he was upset was his tightly clenched fists.

"Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, Bou-san take the top floor and start searching. Lin, Yasuhara, John, and I will check this floor. Yuzuki, stay here and watch base. Go now!" he said sternly, before he left the room.

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, everyone wisely followed their orders, determined to find Mai, our own little sunshine…

**Mai's POV:**

I whirled around, position my hands in case it was the ghost. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a small figure by me. It looked like a little girl. My breath caught in my throat. _'Could it be..?'_

"Yuka-chan?" I whispered quietly.

"W-who are you?" the scared voice squeaked. In the dark, I could barely see the figure tremble.

I went up to the figure and held her in my arms. Rough, thin cloth and smooth skin greeted me. She struggled weakly and I held her tighter.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm here to help you.." I cooed to her gently.

She grabbed the front of my shirt tightly and started sobbing. I rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, my own tears falling down my face.

"I want my mama!" Yuka-chan cried. I tightened my grip on her. She was closer so I could see her better and I looked into her eyes.

"I promise, you will see your mama again!" I promised her fiercely.

She clutched me harder and cried into my chest. I hugged her. Soon her sobs became hiccups, and those became sniffles.

"Umm… Mai onee-chan(sorry if I didn't spell it right, I forgot T-T)… Do you have any food? I'm hungry.." I heard her mumble.

I smiled and fished my pocket to find anything to give her. My hand found two bars. I pulled one out and handed it toward her. She let go of me so she could eat it, although she was clutching one of my hands in one of hers. I squeezed her hand in comfort and prayed the others would find us soon…

**Naru's POV:**

I frowned fiercely as the others and I still couldn't find her. _'Where are you, Mai?' _I felt a pressure on my shoulder and looked to see Lin clutching it tightly. I stared at him coldly.

"We'll find her. I swear it." he said gravely. I nodded my appreciation and was about to turn to start looking again when a thought struck me. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

Not bothering to explain to Lin, I dashed away from him, back towards base. I saw Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san just reaching base. I pushed pass them and ran inside, ignoring their startled cries. 'Where is it?'

I saw Yuzuki sitting on the couch, her eyes glazed over and one of Mai's bracelets clutched tightly in her hands. _'She beat me to it.' _I sighed and sat next to her, waiting for her to resurface and ignoring everyone's questions.

After what seemed like hours, I heard Yuzuki finally groan. _'About damn time!' _I nearly snarl but kept quiet. She dropped the bracelet and lay backwards, exhaustion evident on her face.

"I know where she is." she said quietly. I grabbed her arm tightly and saw her wince. I eased up but kept my hold.

"Where?" I asked quietly, impatience entering my tone. She gulped and shakily got up. Lin was at her side in an instant and scooped her up gently.

"Go to the basement.." she mumbled weakly.

A few minutes and we stood in front of a wall. Anger rose up. 'There's nothing here!' I was about to snarl at her but she interrupted me.

"Break.. Break the wall down."

I nodded and Bou-san handed me a hammer, another one in his other. I nodded in thanks and we began attacking the door. Soon it broke down and we saw a door. I rushed toward it and tried to open it. Bou-san gently pulled me aside and he kicked the door down. It was dark and we heard a scream.

"Mai!" I yell out frantically and rushed into the room.

I looked around, cursing the darkness. Suddenly three bright lights shined around me. 'When did they bring flashlights?' I briefly wondered before I saw two slumped figures.

"Mai!"

I rushed toward her and pulled her into my arms, ignoring her muffled protests and not even registering the figure beside her.

"N-Naru, we have to get out of here!" she gasped out, reaching out toward the other figure.

I nodded and helped her up, barely waiting for her to grab the figure and we ran. The walls began to shake violently and we heard angry screaming. We entered the living room and were thrown aside. I heard groans of pain and tried to sit up to check on everyone.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" a woman screamed, just as the lights went out and mist began forming in the center of the room.

It turned into the figure of a woman, her lips pulled down in a ferocious frown. Her eyes turned toward Mai and they flickered angrily.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" She screamed, raising her arms. Mai was suddenly pushed against the wall by her throat. Fear flooded through me as I saw her struggle to breathe. Her face was starting to turn blue.

"Takigawa!" I shouted, getting his attention. He nodded and stood up, position his fingers.

"On Habahaba Kyuuta Sabataruma Sabasaba Kitsudokan Tatsuri Tutabotitsu Takimei Karasantan Uenbi Sowaka!" he shouted. (sorry, I couldn't find the other spell) The ghost gave a last scream and disappeared. I rushed over to Mai to help her up, letting the others take care of who must have been Yuka-san. Mai was groaning and coughing, holding her throat. I held her protectively. When she was done, she smiled at me leaned on me.

"T-thank you, Naru." she coughed out. I just shushed her and held her closer. I turned to Hara-san and she nodded.

"The ghost is gone, and with her, the others can rest in peace." she said softly, the sleeve of her kimono at its usual place covering her mouth.

I turned to the others to see if Yuka-san was alright. Other than a few bruises and being hungry and dehydrated, she was fine. _'Thank God everyone is ok..' _We retired to base, Matsuzaki-san checking over both the girls from time to time. We didn't bother changing or going back to our rooms, we were to exhausted. That night, I fell asleep with Mai safely tucked in my arms.

I called Takara-san the next day, informing her that her house was safe and that we had her daughter back.

"Thank you so much! You forever have my gratitude!" she cried, clutching Yuka close to her chest. I nodded and waited for everyone to get the equipment into the van so we could leave.

I saw Mai skip toward me, smiling. My breath caught in my throat. She was glowing in the sunlight of the morning, looking very happy.

"Ne, Naru?" she asked me when she was near me. I raised one of my eyebrows and waited.

"Aren't you glad Yuka-chan is back, safe and sound?" she asked, her soft smile small, her eyes glowing. I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Let's go, Mai. Stop wasting time." I told her instead, my smile turning into a smirk as I saw her redden in anger.

"Why, you!" she yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and got into the van, ignoring everyone's laughs. I looked out the window.

"If you don't hurry up, Mai, we'll leave you here and you'll have to walk."

I saw her get even angrier and I smirked. _'She's so adorable when she gets mad.'_

"WHY YOU EGOISTICAL, NARCISSIST, IDIOT SCIENTIST!

**Yuzuki- Finally! It's over! That was a crappy ending :P**

**MusicFreax- HEY! **

**Yuzuki- :P**

**MusicFreax- I'm gonna disown you soon.. =.=**

**Yuzuki- o.0; No, Master! Forgive me!**

**MusicFreax- That sounds kinky, and fiiiinee!**

**Yuzuki- Yay! Thanks for reading, please rate :D**


	9. Bitter Satisfaction Pt1

**Yuzuki- MusicFreax-sama doesn't own Ghost Hunt or its characters**

**MusicFreax- But I own Yuzu-chan and the other cases for this story**

**Yuzuki- So please enjoy :D**

**Chapter Nine**

**Bitter Satisfaction Pt. 1**

'It's too dark!' _Scratched feet run across the dirty ground. _'I have to get away.' _Short, panicky breaths, desperately trying to get air into tired lungs. '_I can't let him catch me!'_ Suddenly, the ground seems to come closer. _'No no no no!' _New scratches appear on already broken skin. Hot breath coming from behind, cool lips touching heated skin. _'No!' _Stabbing pain, everywhere._

"**HELP!"**

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up with a gasp, my heart was racing and sweat trickled down my face. _'What was that?' _I got up and checked the time. 5:27 AM. I groaned in anger and exhaustion. _'It's way too early to wake up.'_ I just sighed and headed toward my bathroom., taking my sweaty clothes off on the way. I turned the water on, thinking as it began to heat. _'What did I dream?' _I couldn't remember anything, except that I was running and scared out of my mind. And the pain. The burning, stabbing pain. I shuddered and quickly turned off the water. I gently lowered my body into the hot water and gave a sigh of pleasure, my tense muscles relaxed. I just laid there for a long time. After awhile I looked at the clock in my bathroom. The red, bright numbers spelled out 6:38 AM. I sighed and got out of my bathtub. I shivered as a slight breeze caressed my body.

I drained my tub and quickly wrapped myself in a purple fluffy towel. I walked into my room and looked through my closet.

"What am I gonna wear today?" I asked myself out loud.

In the end, I just chose a simple black skirt, a white short-sleeve collared shirt, and a black vest. I completed the outfit with my black boots. I checked the time, and groaned when I saw 7:12 blinking back at me. _'It's still too early to go to work.'_ I pouted a little bit but shook my head. I got my cell phone and my purse and, after checking everything was in place, left my apartment.

I sighed as I walked toward the office. Sunlight just started peeking through the clouds and the sight took my breath away. A few birds flew past, singing to each other, and there were a few people out already. _'Hehehe, at least now Naru can't scold me for being late.'_ I blushed just thinking of him.

I opened the door to the office, surprised to see it unlock, and even more surprised to see Yu-chan lying down on the couch, fast asleep. She had a black blanket over her and she looked a little paler than usual. I heard a door open and saw Lin looking at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Dream." I stated simply, answering the question in his eyes. He just nodded in understanding.

"Mai, tea!" Naru called from his office.

I jumped and looked in its direction. _'How the hell..?' _I sweat dropped when I heard another warning "Mai" come from his office. I gave Lin a little wave as I headed toward the kitchen to prepare Naru's sacred tea. I placed the kettle on the stove and hummed, while looking out of the window at the blue sky. The whistle of the kettle quickly brought me out of my reverie. I took it off the stove and quickly poured the hot water into four cups, just in case Yu-chan woke up and wanted some. I made three cups of my special tea and one cup of coffee for Lin. Carefully putting them on the tray, I brought Naru's his first since he seemed to be in a grumpy mood. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for him to reply.

Naru was sitting in his chair, a book in his hand and his eyes on me, with eyebrows raised. I suddenly had the urge to jump into his arms and hold him and cry into his chest. _'What the..?' _I shook my head and smiled at him, walking up and giving him his tea.

"Naru, I have your tea." I told him as brightly as I could. That feeling of uneasiness was still there.

"I can see that, baka." he said, a small smirk passing over his lips. I waited for that familiar wave of fury to wash over me, but it didn't. Instead, the uneasy feeling curled up tighter in my stomach.

"Well, here you go." I said, still smiling, and walked out of his office, leaving him frowning worriedly.

When I walked into the waiting room, I saw Lin looking over Yu-chan worriedly. I quickly put down the tray and hurried over to her. She was breathing unevenly and behind her eye lids her eyes moved darted everywhere. She was sweating a little bit so I pulled the blanket off her and I saw one of her hands clutching her stomach and the other on her thigh. She started panting and tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Yu-chan! Wake up!" I cried out, worried for her.

Lin jumped in, fear shining in his eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his arms hugging her tightly to his chest. She cried out, still unconscious, and tried to get away. Lin barely flinched and he tightened his grip on her. Yu-chan started whimpering and more tears were falling off her face. Lin was whispering urgently into her ear, but he was speaking in a different language. I felt pressure on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked behind me and I saw Naru standing there, a worried frown on his lips. My eyes watered a little bit and I crushed myself into his chest, worry stabbing at my heart. He hugged me tightly and we watched as Yu-chan slowly calmed down.

We all let a sigh of relief go as we saw her stop crying and fidgeting. She just lay against Lin's chest and took shaky breaths.

"Is this a bad time?" a timid voice said behind us.

I jumped and looked around Naru's shoulder. A man in his mid-forties stood at the door, confusion on his face. Next to him, a young man that looked to be in his twenties stood, wearing black skinny jeans, a green polo shirt, and a white undershirt. I saw his eyes staring at Yu-chan and, feeling my gaze, turned to me. I blushed and stepped away from Naru, who just stood there with a blank face. He chose now to speak.

"No, it isn't. Lin, take Yuzuki to your office and make sure she's alright before joining us. Mai, get tea."

We both nodded and Lin quickly carried Yu-chan to his office. I gazed sadly at the cups on my tray, the tea already lukewarm. I just sighed and went to the kitchen to make the replacements. When I came back, the two men occupied the couch and Naru was sitting impatiently in his chair. Lin still had not come back. I just sat next to Naru and waited patiently for Lin to remember.

**Lin's POV:**

Fear had my heart racing. _'What's wrong with her?' _I gazed at Yuzuki worriedly, my shiki dancing around me restlessly. Usually her face was blank or happy, but right now she looked like a scared little child. I lay her down on the small couch in my office and stroked her face. I bent down and kissed her forehead, restraining myself from kissing her lips, and turned to leave. I could already hear Mai finishing with the tea.

I jumped when I felt a hand grab my sleeve. I turned around and saw Yuzuki's arm outstretched, a scared frown playing on her pink lips. I frowned again and placed a warm hand on the one that clutched my sleeve. I saw her slowly smile and I smiled back. She relaxed her grip and I placed her hand on her stomach. I left one of my shiki with her and turned around, grabbing my laptop and heading for the door.

"I love you..," she mumbled in Chinese behind me. I froze again and turned toward her to see if she was awake, "Koujo.." she mumbled, sighed and turned her head a little bit, obviously sleeping. I smiled widely and left my office, my shiki happily murmuring around me.

I stopped when I saw Naru turn his glare to me. I wiped the smile off my face, trying not to roll my eyes, and sat at my seat. I pulled out my laptop and started typing out the date and about the potential client..

**Naru's POV:**

I frowned at Lin. _'What took him so long?' _I just sighed and turned back to the men in front of me and waited for them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Satoshi Makoto, and this is my son, Katashi Makoto," the son gave a small nod at us when he heard his name. Makoto-san continued, "and I believe my house is haunted."

'_Of course you do. Why else would you be here?'_ I thought annoyed. Instead I spoke calmly,

"What makes you believe that?" .

Before he could answer me though, his son spoke up.

"Those two girls," his eyes narrowing at Mai. I tensed and waited for him to continue, "they aren't coming a long, are they?"

I frowned, insulted. Next to me I saw both of my assistants do the same. Mai was a needed member of the team and so was Yuzuki.

"I assure you, they are coming. They are very helpful to our team. Will this be a problem?" I asked him coldly, glaring at him. He sneered instead and just turned away, making my temper boil. I felt Mai squeeze my arm and I relaxed a little, taking a sip of her tea. The father looked worried.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. The father gulped.

"You see, Shibuya-san, I own a hotel.. A few months ago, females that stay and are around their age have been harassed.." he began. My eyebrows raised in surprise at the new information. _'Harassed?'_

"Continue."

"Well, like I said, I own a hotel and my family stays there too. My 16-year-old daughter, Megumi, complains about being touched and pushed a lot. Recently though, she has been randomly pushed onto her bed and her clothes would be ripped off.. Also, a few of our female guests between the ages of 15 and 20, would have similar complaints.." The old man paused to take a breath.

"Is that all?" I asked. It sounded interesting enough, but I was worried for Mai, Hara-san, and Yuzuki. I saw the man pale and I waited, knowing there was more.

"A-a few female guests h-have been found around the hotel, raped and d-dead. We have lost business because our customers are too scared to come. Please, help us! There already have been three dead bodies!" the man begged.

I was shocked. _'Three dead and raped?' _I definitely did not want Mai and the other two to be on this case. But knowing them, they would want to help. I sighed and looked at Makoto-san, ignoring his frowning son. _'Why do I have the feeling I might regret this?'_

"We will take your case. Please leave your address with my assistant , we will arrive there tomorrow in the afternoon. Also, please prepare rooms, one for our base and two others for the rest of the team to stay in."

Without waiting for his 'thank you', I went to my office and sat there, thinking of what to do.

After I was sure they were gone, I left my office and went to the waiting room. I was surprised to see Yuzuki now occupying the couch, curled up and sipping the tea Mai must have just given her. I looked at her questioningly and opened my mouth to ask her if she was alright when Mai walked in, carrying another cup of hot tea. She smiled to me and gave me it and I pecked her on her lips. _'They're always so soft..'_

"So, Yu-chan, are you okay now?" Mai asked her, worry shining in her eyes.

Even I was wondering that. She had come early in the morning, pale faced and jumpy. She didn't tell us the reason and she fell asleep the moment she was on the couch.

"I-I'm fine now, Mai-chan." she murmured, avoiding our eyes. I frowned. _'She's lying.'_

"S-so we have a new case?" she stuttered, trying to change the subject. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _'Fine, but I'll talk to her later.' _

"Yes, we do. Be here at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow to help prepare the equipment. That means you too, Mai." I turned to her, smirking a little bit. She groaned but otherwise stayed quiet, choosing to glare at me instead. I smirked. I turned back to Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, call the others to inform them that we have a new case to be here by 10:00. After that, go home and rest. You need it."

She nodded and I turned around. I didn't stop when Mai asked me what she should do. I looked over my should and smirked at her just before I entered my office.

"Tea."

**MusicFreax- yay! I'm done with this chapter :D:D:D:D I'm actually proud of it xD Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the crappiness of the past two chapters.**

**Yuzuki- Yeah, hopefully.**

**MusicFreax- Oi, don't be mean to me D:**

**Yuzuki- I'm sorry :O I love you :3**

**MusicFreax- Liar..**

**Yuzuki- What?**

**MusicFreax- Thank you for reading, please review :D**


	10. Bitter Satisfaction Pt2

**Yuzuki- MusicFreax-sama doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

**MusicFreax- But I own Yuu-chan and the cases :D**

**Yuzuki- So enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Bitter Satisfaction Pt. 2**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I took deep breaths as I stared at the bags on my bed. It was 3 in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I was scared I would have another nightmare. '_Of course I have to dream of _that_ and the next moment we get a case similar to it._' I shook my head, trying to dispel the painful, bloody memories.

I looked at the clock again. 3:30 AM jumped back at me, seemingly mocking me of my lack of sleep. I just walked out of my room and toward the kitchen, grumbling. I started to make my favorite tea, apple and cinnamon, while thinking. '_I really don't want to take this case._' I shook my head and drank my tea, letting its warmth relax me.

_'What was up with that dream though?_' I thought worriedly. The dream that caused me to go to the SPR office earlier than usual. It brought back painful memories that I had tried so hard to repress. But the worst part was that there was a woman's laughter, as if she was enjoying the pain I was in. '_Is there a connection?_' I wondered silently but then shook my head.

"It's impossible." I said to the empty apartment.

Smiling slightly at my own foolishness, I placed my empty cup in the sink and headed back to my room, preparing to once again try to sleep.

_10:00 AM_

I stared ahead, not bothering to pay attention to the others. I had another nightmare again and I cursed at myself for getting scared of what my mind brought up. '_They're just dreams, they won't hurt you._' Even so, I had come to SPR early again, surprising Lin and Naru. They said nothing, thankfully, and I helped them load the equipment into the van.

Now we were waiting for the tardy brunette again but I was too exhausted to muster up any humor. I just watched emotionlessly as Naru waited impatiently. 15 minutes had passed and finally, we spotted the brunette practically flying to us.

She didn't even bother with giving Naru excuses, opting instead to get as much air into her lungs as possible. I allowed a small smile to form on my face as I patted her back and went inside the back of the van.

"Hurry up, Mai. You've already wasted enough time." I heard Naru say outside, an outburst of protests following his statement.

It would take two hours to get to Makoto-san's hotel and I decided to try and get more sleep. I prayed that it wouldn't be riddled with nightmares. My last thought before I drifted away was, '_What God has ever listened to my prayers before?_'

**Lin's POV:**

I was trying to concentrate on driving but I couldn't help letting my gaze drift to Yuzuki, who was fidgeting in the back. She had a small frown on her face and her eyes flitted rapidly behind their covers. '_Today was the second time she came to office early in the morning looking scared._' I returned my eyes to the road but my mind remained on the sleeping girl.

Mai was bickering with Noll again, something about being bored, but I ignored both of them. I was becoming increasingly worried for Yuzuki and I was determined to figure out what was wrong…

_2 hours later..._

I sighed as Makoto-san's hotel came to view, glad that soon I'll be able to get out of the van and stretch. I parked in the hotel's empty parking lot and took a quick glance of the area. The hotel looked fancy and off to the left there was a forest. A small shudder went down my spine. One of my shiki, the most recent, wrapped around my wrist in worry. I murmured comfortingly to it in Chinese and got out of the van. Takigawa-san's car parked next to ours and I watched its occupants step out. Matsuzaki-san had a troubled look on her face but before I could ask her what was wrong, a strangled cry ripped through the air.

I raced to the back, pushing Noll and Mai away. Yuzuki was struggling against some unseen force, much like yesterday, and tears were pouring out of her eyes. I grabbed her and held her close, hoping to make her stop.

At first, she only got worse. She screamed and fought against me but I held her tighter. I saw her screams starting to attract Makoto-san and his family but I didn't care.

"Yuzuki!" I shouted, shaking her. She screamed out louder.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, still dreaming. Fear clutched at my heart and I held her closer.

"Love, please." I begged quietly in her ear in Chinese.

It seemed to have work. Her whimpers slowly ceased and her eyes opened. Her beautiful blue-gray eyes met mine and they watered again.

"Koujo-kun!" Yuzuki cried out, clutching the front of my shirt and sobbing into my chest.

I frowned sadly down at her and kept her in my arms. Makoto-san looked at us worriedly but quickly led us to the rooms, Yuzuki still sobbing her heart out. The case has barely begun and I already knew it would be bad..

**MusicFreax- Hey everybody :D I finally updated this!**

**Yuzuki- *growls* It took you long enough! And why do you have to make me sound like a crybaby?**

**MusicFreax- T^T I'm sorry I got sick and hurt D;**

**Yuzuki-I'm sorry I'm sorry! D:**

**MusicFreax- Liar! D: Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	11. Notice!

**Dear Fanfictioners,**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My baby cousin just got out of surgery and I've been dealing with a lot of other stuff, stupid drama being one of them. But I'm working on the next chapters right now since I have time to spare. So please bear with me. Chapter 11 is coming out soon, I hope you enjoy it!

**-MusicFreax**

**P.S**: Also, please don't be afraid to review or message me about anything. It'll be greatly appreciated to know what you all think! Please and thank you!


	12. Bitter Satisfaction Pt3

**MusicFreax- SOOOO… I'm back! And here's a new chapter :3**

**Yuzuki- Yay! I missed you :D**

**MusicFreax- You just want a cookie, don't you?**

**Yuzuki- *dramatically* You wound me! I-**

**MusicFreax- *pulls out a cookie* Well, I guess this is all mine then.**

**Yuzuki- NO! GIMME!**

**MusicFreax- Damn fatass xD well, I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own Yuzuki and the cases in this story :3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bitter Satisfaction Pt. 3**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

_I let out a strangled cry as he forces me onto the floor of his room, the itchy rug scratching against my skin. I struggle against him, pushing and trying to kick against the body imprisoning me. I feel something wet spill over my eyes as I desperately try to stop him. He places his hands on my shoulders and shoves me hard against the floor. I scream louder, but I know it's futile now. I black out for a moment. _

_It's dark, but I can still see his evil smile as he runs his hands over my body. He places a slobbery kiss on my mouth, preventing me from screaming yet again. He brings his hand to my right breast and squeezes it painfully. I whimper into his mouth, tasting his saliva and my salty tears. He leaves my lips alone, leaving them bruised and swollen. One of his hands leave my wrists, letting me fight against him with one hand. I soon figure out why he lets go of it though. He brings a cloth up to my face and quickly ties it around my mouth, making me silent. He grabs another cloth and bounds my wrist together, leaving me defenseless. He strokes my face and wipes away my tears. _

"_Don't worry, Yuzu-chan," he murmurs into my ear huskily, "I promise you'll enjoy it."_

_ I cry harder as I feel him rip off my clothes. I shiver, not because the cold air swept over my now naked body, but for fear of what he was going to do next. He licks my neck as he spreads my legs effortless, despite my attempts to keep them shut. A second later I feel something piercing me. I keep screaming as loud as I can because of the pain, but because of the cloth in my mouth, they come out muffled and harmless. Screaming for him to let me go, I feel him thrusting into me. Suddenly, I can't hear myself anymore, although I could still feel everything happening to me. All I hear is his piggish grunts and a woman's terrible laughter, enjoying my terror and pain…_

"_Yuzuki!" a voice seemed to shout from far away. I scream more, scared out of my mind, still trapped underneath the body hurting me. _

"Please, love."_ The voice said in Chinese, this time closer and clearer. That voice.. It's familiar. I latch on to it desperately…_

I opened my eyes and feel a warm body pressing mine to it. I looked up into familiar gray eyes tinged with worry and my eyes watered. Never have I felt so relieved to see him.

"Koujo-kun!" I cried out, burying my face in his shirt and sobbing into it.

I felt myself lifted into the air and I tightened my grip on Koujo, crying harder than ever. His arms, though tense, held me gently. Seconds later it seemed; I was placed gently onto a lap, feeling a warm hand rub my back comfortingly. It took me a second to realize I was sitting on Koujo and that he was rocking back and forth slowly, like a father comforting his daughter when she cried. I looked up to him, my eyes still wet but thankfully the tears not falling. He looked back at me with concerned eyes, his mouth in a tense line. I sensed the question he wanted to ask and I nodded, telling him I was okay now.

He frowned but nodded back and moved to let me go. With a strike of fear, I grabbed onto his biceps. The fear and pain from my nightmare seemed to have vanished the moment I looked into his eyes and felt his arms around me. Koujo seemed to be a safe haven that kept the fear away. Wanting to keep feeling safe, I held on to him tightly, begging with my eyes for him to not let me go yet, to not leave me.

He smiled at me gently and pulled me closer to him.

"I won't leave you. I promise." He murmured to me in Chinese.

Too happy to be surprised, I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you.." I whispered.

Certain he wasn't going to let me go, I took the time to take in my surroundings. It seemed we made it to the base. It was a large room, the walls painted a soothing green. There was a couch and a few chairs, the only love seat now occupied Koujo and I. Blushing, I noticed that there we were the only ones in the room.

"Where are..?" I turn to Koujo to ask where the others are but the look he was giving me made my breath catch in my throat. It was so tender and caring, that it made my heart skip a beat and my face go red.

As if to answer my unfinished, I heard worried chatter coming from outside the door to my left. '_Mai sounds scared.._' I thought sadly. I gazed at the door when I heard the door knob jingling, snuggling close to Koujo and listening to his somewhat fast heartbeat. Listening to its pace, I calmed down considerable.

"Naru, the door won't open!" Mai called out from behind the door.

"I can see that, baka. It's locked." Naru's calm reply came, and I giggled lightly when Mai sputtered out angry remarks. Koujo's arms tightened around me and I looked up, seeing a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him and returned my gaze to the door, waiting for it to open.

"… Narcissistic, bossy.." Mai stomped in angrily after the door opened, mumbling angrily underneath her breath. However, when she raised her eyes from the floor and saw me peeking at her curiously from inside Koujo's arms, she gasped and her eyes softened.

She hurried over to me and ignoring Koujo, pulled me out of his embrace into one of her own. Not expecting the warmth to recede, I instinctively inched closer to Koujo, wanting the warmth to come back. However I smiled and hugged the worried brunette. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan?" Mai whispered, her hands tense on my shoulders.

I did a double take of myself. The fear was gone and I didn't feel like crying or choking anymore, but I had a small craving to be back in Koujo's arms. Blushing lightly, I nodded and smiled.

Relieved, she smiled back at me and started chatting about the car ride with Naru and Koujo, while Naru just sat in a chair reading a file. I laughed and commented at the right places, but I could feel a tingling place to be somewhere else. Finally, Naru, having gone awhile without tea, shouted,

"Mai, tea! After that, help Bou-san and John set the cameras up on all floors of the hotel."

Mai moaned in horror and quickly protested,

"But Naru, there's three floors!"

The silence that followed her statement made Mai huff in irritated anger. I giggled softly and she smiled back at me, her eyes glittering. She gave a small wave and headed out, probably toward the kitchen to get her boss his beloved tea. I looked away, nothing to claim my attention. I noticed the only people in base were Naru, Koujo, and I. I did a quick calculation. '_Yasu and Masako are probably going around sensing for spirits. According to Naru, Bou-san and John are setting up. And Mai is making tea. Where's Ayako?_'

Unable to come up with an answer, I went toward Koujo, who was now seated near the monitors, typing on his laptop. Sensing me nearby, he paused and turned around, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, Yuzuki?" he murmured to me in Japanese.

"Umm.." I stood there awkwardly, feeling shy for some reason, and fiddled with the hem of my shirt while looking down, suddenly interested with the floor.

Warm, pale hands rested on mine and I looked up from the ground. His eyes, now worried, were looking straight into mine and I felt my face get warm. For some reason, my mind pictured him holding me and that look he gave me, it was almost lovingly, and my face got hotter.

Taking a deep breath, I leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. I heard him let out a soft gasp and I quickly jumped back. I twirled my hands together and looked at him from under my lashes shyly.

"T-thank you.." I stuttered out quietly, feeling my heart speed up at his wide eyes and the small pink tinged on his face. I quickly continued, "For everything…"

With that, I ran away and hid behind the couch. I put a hand on my racing heart and another on my still hot cheek. Then the one on my cheek slowly fell to my lips and I smiled. '_His cheek was super soft.. I wonder what his lips feel like.._' Noticing the turn of my thoughts, I shook my head roughly and slowly peeked out from behind the arm of the sofa. What I saw made me smile and my heart flutter.

Koujo was still staring at the spot where I had been, his eyes still white and his fair cheeks still pink. He then let a small smile curl his lips and he turned back to his laptop, his hand seeming to caress the spot where I had kissed him. Going back behind the couch, my smile grew bigger. '_He smiled.. Does that mean he liked it?_' I blushed again and I sighed. '_I feel like Mai!_' I was content to just hide behind the couch but then I heard the door open. I looked up from the back of the couch and saw that Mai had come back with a tray of tea with a rather serious Ayako behind her.

I watched as she waited for Mai to place the tray down on a nearby table before she reported to Naru about what she was doing.

"Something evil was done here, Naru. The trees are unsettled and furious." She said worriedly.

I felt a chill go up my spine before my vision blacked out.

**MusicFreax- Heyheyhey guys! :D I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 11! WOOT WOOT!**

**Yuzuki- YOU LET ME GET RAPED?**

**MusicFreax- I'M SORRY!**

**Yuzuki- omg ._.**

**MusicFreax- Oh god, I'm sorry D: But No worries, Lin will make everything better, you'll see :D**

**Yuzuki- Really? :D **

**MusicFReax- Well, I dunno how to make this part funny so I'mma end it here. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 11. Please review :D**


	13. ShoutOutNotice

**Dear Fanfictioners,**

** Hey guys! Thanks for reading Just a Bit More. I hope you're all enjoying it :) I'm working on the next chapter, so no worries :) ****I've been helping a friend of mine write a fanfic for Ghost Hunt of her own :D So can y'all please please please check it out? For me? :3 It's called 'Where Are Mai and Athena?' She's already got 2 chapters up guys and girls :DDDD Show a writer some love by checking it out and leaving some reviews please! Oh and that reminds me, please continue to read and review Just a Bit More. I promise it'll get even more interesting :) Thanks again! **

**-MusicFreax**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Dear Readers,**

** Oh my god guys, I am so sorry! D; I know it's been more than a year since I last updated and I am so sorry for that T-T I'm going through so much right now. A rocky relationship and a shitty break-up, friend-zoned multipe times, starting Junior year in high school, family drama, AND a broken computer T-T But I promise to the people who actually stayed with me that I will try my hardest to update now :D Since my computer is back up and running. I'm still so very sorry for the lack of updating though T-T All my back ups can't be brought up on my computer 'cause I don't have the programs for it on here and my brother is to meh to buy me the programs. So if anything seems different, please bear with me. From now on this is all going on memory.**

**-MusicFreax**


	15. Bitter Satisfaction Pt4

**AN- Warning, talk about rape experience in this chapter! OMG I almost forgot about Mai coming in with Ayako and I almost posted this chapter without adding her in xD BUT ANYWAY, Here it is! :D Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 12**

**Bitter Satisfaction Pt. 4**

**Naru's POV:**

Before I could grab my cup of tea from Mai, I heard a thump from behind the couch and curiously turned toward it. _'What the hell was that?_' Slowly I walked behind it, bracing myself for anything. The moment I saw Yuzuki lying unconscious, though, I stopped in my tracks. Concern and fear raced through my veins, making me sick with worry even though I didn't show it on my face. I quickly went to pick her up and gently deposited her on the couch, moving out of the way so Matsuzaki-san could examine her. I averted my eyes from Yuzuki's prone figure, deep in thought. Although I acted like I didn't care much for her, Yuzuki was a dear childhood friend. I knew the pain of losing a twin brother, of not having any knowledge of my real parents, but I had never experienced the pain of losing not one but both parents that I grew up with and loved. And now all this stress was piling up on her. She might not tell any of us, but we can tell that something has been bothering her later and it's making the team worry. She doesn't need any more on her plate. Mai stood nearby, looking like she wanted to help but she knew she couldn't.

My eyes darted forward and I tensed up when I heard Matsuzaki-san gasp. I didn't notice Lin by my side, even more tense than I was. Matsuzaki-san had jumped away from Yuzuki and my eyes searched for what was wrong with the unconscious girl. They widened in shock as I saw her eyes were wide open. Mai gasped loudly and I felt a shudder go down my spine as those eyes connected with mine. There was no life behind them, just dull, dead eyes that should not have been Yuzuki's. A few seconds passed as our eyes stayed connected, her's curious and trying to get her bearings while mine remained guarded.

Suddenly, Yuzuki gasped and quickly scrambled up, trying to get as far away from us as possible. She desperately looked around the room in fear before finally spotting Matsuzaki-san and jumping into her arms, clutching onto her like a lifetime. Unsure of what to do and still shocked by what Yuzuki was doing, Matsuzaki-san just let her cry into her chest. Mai patted her back and started murmuring to the distressed girl. After a few minutes had passed, the sobbing girl finally calmed down a little, occasionally sniffling and still holding onto the shocked woman. Sure that she was now calm enough to answer a few questions, I turned to her, nodding to Lin to take notes.

"Who are you?" I asked, certain that Yuzuki was possessed.

Yuzuki flinched and turned away from me, trembling in Matsuzaki-san's embrace. I heard the older woman and Mai murmur something to the frightened girl and she looked up for reassurance. Both females nodded and she slowly turned toward me, although she made sure not to make any eye contact with me or Lin, who was surprisingly silent.

"M-my name is S-Sakura Hikaru.." she stuttered out, her voice a little older than Yuzuki's.

"Do you know where you are?" I questioned indifferently.

"A-aren't I at the K-Kaede Manor?" she asked confusedly.

I frowned as a gazed as her. '_Kaede Manor? Well I can't be too sure until I get Yasuhara to research more into this property's history.._'

"I am afraid not, Hikaru-san. This is the Makoto's family hotel. Do you know what year it is?"

She stared at me in shock, too surprised to remember that she didn't want to have any eye contact with the males around her. From her silence, I could tell that she didn't. I sighed and pinched the bridged of my nose, closing my eyes and answering for her.

"Hikaru-san, it is the year 2012(*). Are you aware that you are no longer among the living and am currently possessing one of my employees?"

"Naru!" Mai reprimanded, but I didn't look at her.

Her eyes widened in horror and quickly filled with tears. Matsuzaki-san glared at me ferociously and pulled the girl closer into her embrace. Even Lin had a small disapproving frown on his face. Ignoring them and the little stab of self-loathing I felt, I continued on with my interrogation with Sakura Hikaru-san's ghost.

"Can you tell us anything you remember before today?"

She was still crying and I didn't expect her to answer anytime soon, so I was quite shocked to see her take deep breaths, wiping away her tears. She straightened up and looked me in the eyes, but breaking it a moment later. I was slightly impressed that she got over her crying session quickly and attempted to be brave. With both Mai and Matsuzaki-san encouraging her, she took another deep breath and began to answer, her voice coming out stronger than before.

"I-I was an orphan by the t-time I was 12 years old. My parents had d-died and I had no f-family to take m-me in. A-after a few months by m-myself, the Kaede family found me," she paused and took another deep breath before continuing, "They w-were a lovely family. Compassionate and caring, they took me in and adopted me into the family. Y-you see, L-Lady Kaede-sama couldn't have bear a-any children and t-they were grieving the impossibility of having a child to raise. She especially was d-delighted to have me."

Seeing that she was getting shaken up again, I gestured for her to sit on the couch and she complied, still wrapped up in Matsuzaki-san's arms. Mai took the seat on the other side of her and I decided to sit on the chair across from her so as to keep a respectful distance away from her since she seemed to have a fear of men. I nodded for her to continue after Lin sat down too.

"A few years h-had passed and I had grown u-used to being in the Kaede f-family, but I kept my surname s-since it was the only t-thing I had left from my real p-parents. Around the t-time I was 18, L-Lord K-Kaede-sama h-had started a-acting d-differently."

Noticing the way Hikaru-san had started fidgeting and getting nervous, I knew something bad had happened. Knowing she was having difficulty getting her story out, I quietly prompted her to continue.

"What do you mean, 'differently', Hikaru-san?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and refused to open them while she answered me,

"H-he had s-started to p-pay even m-more attention to m-me. Always t-talking to m-me, g-giving m-me little p-presents, and f-finding the t-time to spend with m-me. At f-first I thought h-he just wanted to s-show me that h-he was g-glad to have me as a p-part of his f-family b-but then.."

I quietly sighed as she took another pause. I was getting impatient and wanted her to get on with it, but I knew that this must be troubling for her so I kept silent. '_Damn, I really want Mai's tea right now..__' _I snapped back to attention when Hikaru-san started speaking again.

"O-one day, h-he took me t-to the f-forest," I noticed her hands clutching onto her pants so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, but I just continued to listen, "H-he said he h-had a g-gift for m-m-me. B-but when w-we got d-deep i-into the forest, he s-suddenly g-grabbed me a-and.. H-he.. f-forced m-me o-on the g-ground and g-got on t-top of m-me. H-He.."

"Hikaru-san, there's no need to continue." I quickly interrupted.

I closed my eyes in thought and sympathy as Mai cried with Hikaru-san. '_She got raped by her father figure. But what would cause the change in his behavior?_' I opened my eyes to see that she was staring at me with Yuzuki's gray eyes, flowing with tears but determined nonetheless. '_Brave girl._'

"A-after he v-violated m-me, I-I tried to r-run a-away but I-I couldn't f-find the w-way out and g-got lost. I r-remembered being so s-scared and t-trying to g-get away. B-but it h-hurt too m-much and I c-couldn't w-watch w-where I was r-running. T-the next t-thing I k-knew, I w-was f-falling with L-L-Lord K-Kaede-sama on top of m-me a-again. B-but t-this t-time it f-felt like h-he was s-stabbing m-me. T-then everything w-went b-black a-and t-then I-I-I'm h-here."

She finished and breathed deeply, roughly scrubbing away her tears. Mai embraced her too and Matsuzaki-san rubbed her bath soothingly. I sat there letting her story sink in and giving her time to gain her composure. _'So she's treated differently by her father, led into the forest to get raped, and then murdered? Is the father our culprit?_'

"Is that all, Hikaru-san?" I questioned.

She shook her head and asked,

"That's when I d-died, w-wasn't it?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue. She closed her eyes.

"T-then c-can you p-promise m-me something?" she waited for me to nod again before she went on, "P-please don't let a-another g-girl get h-hurt here a-anymore. And p-please put t-to rest t-the spirits o-of those t-that d-died like m-me."

"I promise, Hikaru-san, that my team and I will stop whatever is haunting this land." I spoke emotionlessly, although I could feel my heart beat a little faster as I promised.

Satisfied by my words, she smiled and I saw Yuzuki's eyes go dark before they closed. Her body slumped against Matsuzaki-san's and the older woman gently laid her down on the couch. I left Yuzuki alone, knowing that getting possessed was tiring both mentally and physically. Now that she was standing again, I was about to order Mai to make me a fresh cup of tea but then she suddenly groaned and blacked out.

**MusicFreax- So guys, how do you like the new chapter? Sorry if it isn't that great. My writing skills are a bit rusty after all. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to make it soon.**

**(*) I decided to keep the year in the story the same time I started writing it so I won't have to be confused. Just clearing that up! **

**Thank you all for reading. Please be patient with the new chapters. Please R&R :D **


	16. NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey guys! Surprise surprise, I made a new story :D It's for the anime, Highschool of The Dead. It's new, and I'm sort of still trying to come up with a good plot for it, but it's getting there :D Please check it out and tell me what you think :) It's called Survive Another Day! And no worries, I am NOT abandoning this story. I'm just having trouble updating since I'm still in school and other stuff. Anyway, I hope you liked this stories last chapter, it might be a few days or so till I can get another update on or even start writing. But anyway, R&R :D**

**-MusicFreax**


	17. Bitter Satisfaction Pt5

**MusicFreax- Alright, new chapter up :D Oh and I noticed that I'm making Naru a lot more feel-y like. Don't get mad. I'm still gonna keep his emotionless mask, 'I-Don't-Have-Feelings' charade nonsense up, but I'm making him actually have emotions. Strong ones. For my story, he's just really good at hiding them and doesn't want to let anyone get close to him and out of nowhere die, like Gene. Anyway, here's the new chapter, please enjoy :D Oh and I don't own Ghost Hunt /3**

**Chapter 13**

**Bitter Satisfaction Pt. 5**

**Mai's POV:**

_'Where am I?' I asked out loud, looking around me. _

_I was in some kind of forest and it looked to be around nighttime. The trees looked dark and ominous, their branches stretching out as if to grab me. It was cold and I was curious about why I couldn't see Gene anywhere. An owl hooted from a nearby tree, causing me to jump and yelp in fright. Looking around nervously, I cautiously began walking forward. _'Gene will get here when he needs to..' _I thought as I walked away. I knew Naru would want me to memorize as much as I can before I woke up. _

_The deeper I moved into the forest, the more a feeling of unease grew in my stomach. When it got unbearable, I stopped and fell to the floor, holding my aching stomach. _'It's here. It will happen here.' _I didn't know what would happen and when, but I knew _something_ was. The forest seemed familiar to me, although I couldn't figure out why just yet._

_I heard a woman sobbing, but there was no one nearby. Turning to the direction where the noise was coming from, I tried to see if someone was approaching. Out from the shadow of the trees, a girl around my age emerged. My eyes widened at her appearance. Her face was pale and there were bruises appearing on her wrist. The shirt she wore was torn and dirty, covering up to her mid-thighs. I gasped as I saw blood trickling down her leg and I realized painfully that she had just been raped. Tears fell from my eyes as I finally realized why the forest seemed so familiar to me. It was the same forest Sakura-san had been raped and murdered in, the very one that was right outside the hotel SPR was now investigating. I nervously glanced around me, the trees even more frightening before. _'Gene, where are you?' _I desperately cried in my head. The girl kneeled on the ground, curling into herself as tight as possible and crying. My heart broke for the fragile girl and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her._

_The eerie silence that had surrounded the forest broke when a trig snapped. Both the girl's head and mine swiveled to the source, my heart racing in fear. A slender man stepped out of the shadows, an evil smile on his face. The girl yelped in fear and tried to get away, but I saw her knees shaking. He 'tsked' at her and when he spoke, I shuddered at how calm he sounded._

"_Where are you going, little kitten?" he asked, smiling widely at the frightened girl._

"_G-get away from m-me, you m-monster!" the girl screamed out, her fear evident in her eyes._

"_Now is that anyway to treat me after such a good time I showed you?" he continued, still smiling._

_ He started walking to her and she tried scrambling backwards. Her foot caught on something and she fell backward, landing on her butt. Using her legs and hands, she dragged herself away from him. My eyes widened as the strange man pulled a knife from out of his pockets. I heard the girl crying, but the man just smiled as he neared her. When he was right in front of her, he stopped and spoke again._

"_You were a good fuck. But I can't let you just walk out of here after all of this, can't I?"_

_His voice sounded reasonable, as if he expected her to understand why he had to kill her. I grew sick to my stomach as he raised his arm ready to stab her. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, hoping my hands would somehow muffle the sound of the girl's screams. _

_Suddenly, warm arms surrounded me and I opened my eyes to see sad, cobalt eyes looking down at me. My eyes watered and I hugged him fiercely._

'_Oh Gene, that was horrible!" I sobbed into his chest._

_ He rubbed my back soothingly, letting me get it all out._

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't with you earlier, Mai. Something was trying to block me from reaching you." _

_I lifted my head from his chest to stare at him in confusion. _

"_W-what do you mean?" I asked._

"_I don't know what it was, but it's pretty strong. I can't tell if it's your ghost or something else. Be careful on this case, Mai." He warned me. When I nodded, he continued, "Be sure to tell Naru everything you've seen and what I told you, ok? Especially what I told you."_

_ I nodded again and felt my eyes getting heavier, as if I was about to fall asleep.._

I woke up with a gasp, looking around the base. No one was around and I desperately needed comfort. I dimly realized that I was on the couch that Yuzuki was previously on and I curiously wondered about where she was. Noticing that my eyes were still wet from me crying, I wiped them on my sleeves, trying to calm down.

"Are you alright, Taniyama-san?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I snapped my head to where the voice came from, still jumpy from my early dream. In the doorway, the client's son, Katashi Makoto-san, stood. He was staring at me with an intense gaze and I shuddered. The look in his eyes scared me. It was a look of _hunger_.

**MusicFreax- Well, that's the end to another chapter! Hope you all liked it :) Please R&R**

**Ah, just clearing up anything, here are the ages of all the characters:**

**Mai- 19**

**Naru-20**

**Lin- 27**

**Yuzuki- 20**

**Bou- 25**

**Ayako- 23**

**Masako- 19**

**Yasuhara- 20**


End file.
